


Vantablack

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, Eddie was left utterly speechless.

He was on his knees, flanked by men with guns pointed and ready to kill him, only to watch as each was suddenly yanked back by some unseen force.

The last of their numbers turned, mouth open in a scream he never got to emit, a horrid crunching/squelching sound ringing out as needle thin fangs _BITE HIS ENTIRE HEAD OFF._

**_"Hi, Eddie" _**The creature that stood before him purred, its voice that of his girlfriend, of Anne, but also of another, of something much more powerful.

"Ooooooo mama!" Brock managed, taking in the sheer amount of nightmarish beauty that had rescued the man.

Skin the color of a midnight sky, roiling, pulsating, throbbing like the surface of a oil spill, mouth in a permanent Glasgow esque grin, eyes crescent moons that glowed silver.

Eddie stands, the creature gripping his shoulders, that yawning blue-grey mouth parting so a thin, forked tongue could wiggle into the reporters throat, whoes voice becomes muffled as the three of them sloppily french.

He feels as the darkness makes contact with his body, the frigid liquid flowing over his skin, into his skin, seeping into his body until at long last he hears it.

**_"Miss me?"_** Asks a guttural baritone that vibrated Eddie's whole body.

The next time it happened, Eddie was confused.

He had been sitting with Anne, having a nice conversation, when out of the blue that same voice butted in, Eddie thankful that only he could hear it.

** _"She has no idea we are going to get her back!" _ **

_"Shut up!" _Eddie hisses in his thoughts.

**_"You belong with us, Anne!" _**It insisted, Eddie wishing it had a face so he could slap it.

_"What was that about?" _He asked once they had left.

A Rumbling growl of a laugh, "**_You know I am right! She is ours and ours alone, besides, you ought to find a way to relax"_**

"Cut it out" Eddie says aloud once he realizes the implication.

** _"Just stating the facts is all. All men need to release themselves once in awhile. Keeping it bottled up i-" _ **

"Venom, enough. She's over me, end of story." The human interrupts.

** _"Hmm, fine. Who needs her anyway? I'd be better than her in the long run." _ **

Eddie nearly chockes on the water in his mouth.

"What?!" He exclaims.

<strike></strike>**_"She's limited, weaker. I'd know what to do, know what to make or say. With me, you needn't worry about hurting yourself." _**A pause for effect.

** _"Unless, you want me to." _ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddie?" Anne butts in over the silence that had fallen between them during dinner.

"Hhmm? Yeah?" The reporter mumbles back, having been so caught up in his conversation with Venom that he almost forgot her.

**_"Eddie, why is your heart beating so fast?" _**The symbiote inquires, Brock once again hissing for his alien companion to be quiet.

_"None of your business is why." _

**_"Everything about you is my business"_**It responds. 

"I said, do you miss it? Venom?" Anne questions.

Eddie manages a nod, "Yeah."

** _"How can you miss what you never lost?" _ **

She sighs, "I don't blame you, when me akd it were together, it felt....good. Really good."

** _"She has no idea what shes missing out on!"_ **

"For God's sake!" Eddie growls aloud, "Will you shut upl?!" 

Anne recoils, face with an alarmed expression that quickly becomes one of confusion and then realization.

"Eds? Is that-"

From Eddies chest slithers free a tendril of black goo, on the end of it a toothy grin under two white eyes.

**_"Hi Anne!" _**Venom cheerfully says, Anne yelping at its appearance before she too grins.

"I knew you were alive!" She exclaims, one hand running over its head, making Venom nuzzle her palm while purring.

"Well, now the cats outta the bag" Eddie mutters.

Anne returns her attention to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Venom chuckles, **_"He's afraid I'd pick you over him." _**

"Am not!" Eddie retorts.

**_"Are too" _**The alien says back.

"Am.....NOT!" He insists.

** _"Then why are you sweating so bad? Hmm? Why does your heartbeat increase whenever you so much as hear the name Anne?" _ **

Eddie groans, covering his face with two calloused hands.

** _"He misses you, so do I. Being together was fun!" _ **

"Yeah" Anne murmurs dreamily, utterly enthralled by the otherworldly texture of the symbiote, how it was both solid and fluid at the same time, a few strands breaking away from its head to curl around her finger's.

"So..." Eddie drawls out. "What now?" 

Anne looks at him with a quizzical smile, Venom shrugs in the way Eddie alone understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie finally, almost three months after he and Venom first met caught on.

There he was, laying in bed, Venom wrapped in him like a blanket, having what was probably the best dream he ever seen.

Anne was next to him, snuggled against the mans chest, Eddie lazily running his thumb over her soft hair when she plants a delicate kiss upon his throat.

"Edd" She murmurs sleepily.

His own lips find hers, their eyes heavy with sleep, dreamy smiles on their faces as Anne rolls atop Eddie.

She's warm, soft and comforting, her hair tickling his bare torso as they kiss again, more earnestly this time.

"Ann" He mumbles back once they break apart, his smile widening when Anne grips the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off to reveal her already perked nipples on the end of her small yet plump breasts.

Eddie runs his hands over her rosy pink skin, Anne letting out little sounds of pleasure as he massages her weak spots.

Her lower end slowly but steadily ruts against Eddies leg, nothing but the thin layer of garment that were their underwear separating them

These soon are removed, Eddie on top as he lines his stiff girth with her wet tunnel.

Still with dopey little smirks, they both gasp as they connect, Eddie easily parting her hot folds, which work over his cocks length to make Eddie groan.

Anne moans as well, his length wonderfully stimulating her sensitive nerves, already does her breath shudder, the sounds Eddie make deep and full of desire.

Her slim, toned legs wrap around Eddies waist as he begins to work his in and out, bedsprings creaking and groaning as he rises and falls, face leaned in close to trail his tongue over her erect nipples, taking one into his mouth so his teeth could nibble on it.

"Mmmh!" Anne hums, "Edd" 

"Yeah baby" He hisses into her ear, "Let it out, let it aaalllll out" 

She mewls and whimpers, breasts jiggling as she writhes under him, unable to do anything but make these noises.

Soon does she feel the knot that had steadily been working inside her gut begin to unravel, Eddie not far behind as the two cum, the latter withdrawing so his hot seed can land on her belly.

"Love you" Eddie mutters as he lays down next to her, everything fading to black right as she replies.

** _"I love you too."_ **


End file.
